Training systems can assist in the training of individuals. For example, Management Training Systems (MTSs) can aid users' training in the skills necessary for management and leadership. For example, such training may relate to resolving conflicts, negotiating, identifying and mitigating health and safety hazards, among other topics. Within the field of management development and training, use of technology is increasing, including the use of virtual reality simulations. Virtual reality simulations may be used by professional development trainers to provide a user with experiential training, rather than training that relies only on rote or didactic learning.
Experiential training enables users to develop leadership skills, competencies, experiences, and behaviors. During a virtual reality training session, a user may guide a digital avatar through a series of simulated scenarios and make decisions at various points during the virtual reality training session. Such virtual reality training sessions are most effective when the user is highly engaged. For this reason, post-training reviews often request that a user reports on a number of personal metrics (such as engagement, interest, etc.) to gauge the effectiveness of the virtual reality simulation.